


Dance, Dance, Fail

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: blind_go, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru and Akira play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance, Fail

**Author's Note:**

> A fail BG entry. I feel like this was good in theory and bad in execution. At some point I need to sit down and tear this apart from top to bottom, but since I am unlikely to ever do it, for now it's going up as originally submitted.

"Come on, Touya, it'll be fun!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ridiculous."

"It is NOT!" Hikaru flailed. "Halloween is.... traditional! Yeah! And it's traditional to dress up!"

Touya leveled a look at him.

"That doesn't make it any less ridiculous. Nice try."

"It'll be really cool. I'll be a ninja like Naruto or something, and you can be a pirate, and--"

"I said no, Shindou."

"How about this- we'll play a game, and if I win, then you dress up with me."

"Right. And what happens when I win?"

"I'll... give up the ninja thing and dress up however you want me to."

Touya thought about this for a second. "Hmm. That has definite possibilities. When?"

Hikaru grinned. "How about now?"

***

"You can't be serious."

"Of course I'm serious."

"You said a game!" Touya accused, loudly enough that a few people turned to stare at him.

"We're going to play a game."

"But this... isn't Go!"

"I said a game," Hikaru pointed out. "I never said Go."

"SHINDOU!"

Hikaru giggled and pulled Touya into the arcade. "Come on, that one DDR machine is free!"

"DD what?" Touya blinked.

Hikaru laughed. "Oh man, this is gonna be fun."

***

He let Touya have a few practice rounds first- since he was such a nice guy and all. Of course the fact that he could watch every second of his rival's miserable failure was merely a bonus. _Of course._

Nothing much happened in the beginning. At first, Touya had simply stared at the metal pad as if stepping on it would send him to another planet or something. Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to bite you or anything," he told Touya helpfully. "Just step on it, jeez."

Hikaru helped him navigate through the menus and showed him how to use his feet. It wouldn't be any fun if Touya just stood there, after all.

It was _just_ as great as Hikaru had thought it would be. Well. Okay. It would've been better if Touya had stumbled or something, but watching the other boy completely at a loss was SO worth it.

"This is stupid," Touya declared after missing several steps in a row.

"You've gotta jump on those," Hikaru giggled.

Touya looked at him as if he'd just watched his rival grow an extra head. "Why?"

"Because it says so, that's why."

"This is stupid," Touya repeated, wincing slightly as the FAILED screen came up.

"Try it again," Hikaru told him. "Only this time, you know... _move_?"

Touya scowled at him, but stepped forward anyway.

***

Finally they were standing next to each other on the metal pads, waiting for the music to start. Hikaru smirked. He _so_ had this in the bag.

"It isn't over yet, Shindou," Touya told him.

Hikaru looked over and thought that Touya looked much more confident than he should've been feeling right then. Stupid Touya. He snorted.

"Yeah, right."

***

"WAIT A SECOND," Hikaru demanded, gaping at the screen in front of them. "HOW IN HELL DID YOU JUST WIN?"

Touya shrugged.

"YOU CHEATED! YOU _SO_ FIGURED OUT HOW TO CHEAT!"

"And how was I supposed to do that with so many people watching?"

"Er..."

"Besides," Touya said, looking exasperated. "I wouldn't do something like that. You _know_ that, Shindou."

Hikaru did, even though he didn't want to admit it. He sighed and got off of the pad, since the people behind them were getting impatient with them just standing there. "Okay, fine," he pouted.

Touya gave him a small smile and followed. They sat down at a table nearby and watched another group play for a bit.

"What am I supposed to dress as?" Hikaru finally asked, nervous. God only knew what his rival would come up with.

Touya looked at him, and Hikaru could've sworn he saw an evil gleam in his eyes. "I think I've come up with something perfect for you."

***

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Come ON, Shindou!" Waya's voice called through the bathroom door. "We've got to get going. Besides, I want to see what was in the bag!"

"I'M NOT GOING," Hikaru huffed.

"Oh, no way, you're definitely going!"

Waya opened the door, blinked for a second, and then started laughing. Hikaru scowled at him "Shut up, Waya."

"I can't... it's just... ohmygod," Waya breathed between laughs.

Hikaru kicked him in the leg and crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't go out in this!"

He scowled at his reflection in the mirror. Touya was a sadistic bastard. And knew Hikaru's size, apparently, which was a little unnerving, but whatever. The more important thing was that Touya was going to have to die. And there was NO WAY Hikaru was going out in this stupid, stupid costume.

Waya got himself under control eventually, once he was done laughing so hard he'd started crying. Hikaru felt a small victory at that.

"You wrecked your makeup," he said.

"Yeah," Waya smirked. "It's easy enough to fix. You, though..."

"Shut up."

"We could borrow some of your mom's makeup for you."

"SHUT UP."

Touya was definitely, _definitely_ going to die.

***

They met Isumi at his place. To his credit, Isumi blinked in surprise but didn't laugh, avoiding commenting on Hikaru's appearance altogether. That was probably the smartest thing to do, after all. Hikaru pouted. His friends got to be normal things. Normal boy things. Isumi was a zombie and Waya was a vampire. It would've been totally perfect if he'd been a ninja! But no. Of course not.

"Okay, so Touya's and then on from there, right?" Waya asked. He was still grinning like an idiot whenever he looked at Hikaru.

"Fine, might as well get it over with."

He got stared at a lot on the way over, but luckily no one approached. Possibly because Hikaru kept scowling at anyone who looked his way.

"We should go over to Shinjuku," Waya smirked at Isumi. "Shindou would fit in better over with that crowd."

Waya's howl when Hikaru stamped the heel of his shoe into Waya's toes made him feel just a little bit better. A little.

***

When Touya opened the door, Hikaru was surprised to see him... in a pirate costume. "Touya?" he blinked.

"Hello, Shindou."

"What are you doing in that?"

Touya smiled just a little bit. "Well, someone needs to make sure that you don't change out of that costume as soon as you leave here."

Hikaru's jaw dropped. He hadn't even thought of that. DAMN IT.

"I hate you."

***

Hikaru got stared at. A lot. This wasn't unexpected, considering, but it was definitely annoying. Waya kept laughing at him. Isumi seemed to be torn between amusement and concern (or possibly pity) for Hikaru. Touya was quiet as usual but he appeared to be pretty satisfied with himself.

"Seriously, Touya, why are you here?" Hikaru asked him after yet another house where he'd been stared at. "I thought the whole point was so you _didn't_ have to dress up?"

"Well," Touya said thoughtfully. "There's no point in making a move if you're not going to follow it through and see how it works."

Hikaru scowled. "You're a jerk, you know that?"

"You're the one who was trying to make it impossible for me to win."

"How _did_ you do that, anyway?"

He didn't answer at first.

"Ashiwara-san takes me to those kind of places sometimes. He says I need to act more my age."

"You--"

"Had played before, yes."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you never asked," Touya huffed.

"You said... you didn't know what DDR was!"

"I didn't remember it by name, that's all."

"You have to be kidding!" Hikaru shrieked. "You totally set me up, you jerk!"

"You tried to set me up first."

"But now I'm stuck wearing this.... this... THING!" he flailed.

Touya smirked a little. "I think the fairy princess look suits you."

"GAHHH!"


End file.
